Past Mistakes and Present questions
by Fallin Out Of Control
Summary: Hotake and Misumi Kimikura have been seperated because of Orochimaru. Misumi can't remember anything and Hotake has been cursed. Will the two ever be reunited? yeah I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay this is my first story here of I hope you like it. Please don't flame me, unless its completly nessicary_

_Disclaimer:I do not own any of the charracters from Naruto in this story. Those belong to Kishimoto-Sensei. I do own Misumi, Hotake, and a bunch of other OCs. Well except for the ones my friends made._

**Past Mistakes and Present Questions**

**Chapter 1**

-Misumi's POV-

Everyone was crying. Everyone except for Hotake, my older brother who was 5 at the time. I gingerly reached for the door to my parents room and recoiled as Grandmother smacked my hand. Wait thats not right. Grandmother died a while back. But I swear this lady looks just like her. She calls Hotake over and he takes my hand leading me out to the swing set. Relieved to get out of there I asked him. "Why can't we go see Momma and Papa?"

Hotake's face was somber. "Momma and Papa are gone Misumi-chan. But the remnants of their sickness still remain." He answered knowing that I most likely wouldn't be able to understand. But I did. I understood perfectly. Me and Nii-san were orphans now. All we had were eachother. Smiling I squeezed his hand. "Come on. We're all we got left. And we're not going with some stranger. Where they'll seperate us." For the first timw that day I saw my brother smile.

-Hotake's POV-

We kept our promise for 4 years. Until that night. After that our worlds would change forever. I had just tucked in Misumi, 8 years old now into bed when I realized how quiet it was. Usually the air was filled with shopkeepers shouting at people passing by their shops or dogs barking and AlleyCats singing. But it was uttersilence.

Thinking nothing of it at the time I walked back into the living room of our 2 bedroom aparment. It had taken all of our savings to get this aparment. No one would take on an 9 year old boy or his 8 year old little sister unless they had smaller jobs for them. Sitting down in the warm couch with a small afghan Misumi had crocheted. I stared into the fire lost in a few memories of after our parents had died.

A blood curdling scream broke the peaceful silence. Startled I ran to Misumi's room only to find her sitting up silently in bed rubbing her eyes. "Nii-san what was that?" She asked her voice thick with sleep. "I don't know." I said as I warily went to the room that looked over the city..

-Misumi-

Something was wrong. I could tell Hotake was scared by the way he slowly made his way to my bedroom window. His frightened expression turned to terrified as her looked out. "Nii-san?" I said timidly.

"Sound Ninja." He muttered along with some colorful curses that I had no idea where he learned them from. "What do they want with us?" He shrugged, "It could be nothing-"

Hotake was cut off by the sound of our apartment door being blown off of it's hindges. "Search the aparment." An old womans voice commanded. I recognized that voice. The lady from our old house the day when Tou-san and Ka-san died. I felt something between scared and fury at the old woman. She had betrayed us!

-Hotake-

I saw my little sister's tiny hands turn into fists, then realized what danger we were in. Both of us had had mild Ninja training but these guys were full fledged jonin and Chunin. And the old woman was probably a witch or something. "Come on." I whispered picking Misumi up and opening the door to the laundry shute. Quickly before the Ninja blew open our bedroom doorI tried to put Misumi-chan into the shute but she held on to my neck tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You promised Nii-san. That we'd never let them seperate us." She cried out. Tears welling up in her eyes. Wincing at the sounds of footsteps I braced myself in front of my sister prepareing to fight if I had to.

The door flew open and An old woman accompanied by 5 nin stepped in."Well isn't this a familiar sight."

"TRAITOR!" Misumi yelled out struggling against my arm that held her behind me. The woman only chuckled. "Boys take them." She ordered and her nin did as they were told easily prying us apart and marching down the stairs with us.

-Misumi-

I struggled. Kicking and shouting everything I could do to try and get this man to let go of me. Nothing worked except his arm tightened slightly to keep me from falling. "Throw the girl into the cart." The traitor woman's voice sounded from behind me and I could hear Hotake shouting curses and other things at them but they paid no mind.

Once outside the man who held me captive threw me roughly into a covered wagon. I ended up hitting my head and everthing went black. Though unconsious I could feel the womans finger on the side of my head slightly. She was mumbling something as I once again drifted back into a endless black sea.

-Hotake-

"DAMN YOU! LET US GO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" My shouting didn't seem to reach them as the woman emerged from the wagon. Whatever she did to Misumi had to be bad. I could feel it.

"What shall we do with the boy?" The man holding me asked. The woman just smiled and lifted her hands. She started mumbling a few words. I could feel myself shrinking then feeling drowsy. Before falling into a magic induced slumber and weakly called out "Misumi."

When I awoke I was back in the apartment just like I had been before the scream. But Everything was bigger looking in the full length mirror in the bathroom I let out a shout. "WTF! I'M SHRUNK!"

In truth I look like I did when I was 3 to 4 years younger. Afraid of what I would find I opened the door to Misumi's room and faced the reality that she was gone. For the first time in a long time I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Misumi-

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that it was cold. Confused I sat up and looked around this unfamiliar room. Well in my state of mind nothing was familar. I could hardly remember my own name. Looking down I saw that I was sitting on a bed in an oversized navy blue t-shirt that reached my knees. Frightened, I looked on the other side of the bed and let out a relived sigh that I was alone. The sheets were lavender, but the comforter was black and the pilliows forest green. Tearing my eyes away from the bed's odd coloring I looked over to the black Vanity which probably doubled as a desk. The girl in the mirrior had shoulder length sandy brown hair that was dirty and knotted and some sticky red stuff. Her dark green/gray eyes were empty and confused. There was a bruise on her right cheek and a half moon shaped cut on the side of her forehead.

_That's not me is it?_ I thought slipping off the bed while the reflection did the same. Shivering I looked around. There was the vanity and the bed, a dark brown trunk in the corner for clothes, a poorly stocked bookshelf and a lamp beside the bed. There were also two doors. _One_, I guessed, _leads to the bathroom and the other leads to the hallway._ Silently I crept over to the trunk to see if there was any clothes I could put on. Cause I doubted that it would be a good idea to go out in someone elses house just wearing a shirt while demanding answers. Something inside the room creaked, and I jumped to find an old lady peeking her head intothe room.

"Ah you're awake are you?" She asked even though it was obvious that I was. Though I nodded anyways.

The old lady's hair was salt and pepper which surprised me, cause she looked too old to me to have salt and pepper hair

Smiling crookedly the old woman said "Dear you won't find anything in that trunk, you don't have any clothes yet."

"I don't? How come? And who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" My questions came out jumbled and confusing but the old woman just smiled.

"All your questions will be answered soon enough. As for who am I? It's been so long I plum forgot but everyone around here calls me granny. Now come along dear. Lets get some of that dirt off of ya, and clean up some of those wounds." Not knowing what else to say I just nodded and Granny lead me into the second door which as I had guessed was the bathroom. Pretty simple though, It was a bathtub and a sink to brush my teeth etc. And behind the curtain was a toilet. Granny walked or should I say waddled over to the tub and started running the water, after a few minutes the water began to steam and the tub began to fill while Granny quickly pulled the shirt over my head and dumped a bucket of warm water over my head and began to wash my tangled and knotted hair.

Later after Granny left, I sat back against the wall of the tub careful to not hit my scalp wound. _I don't understand anything. I wish that woman would have told me at least what my name is.And how I got these wounds. She said she would take me to the Otokage. But I don't even know what that is._ My thoughts were beginning to run wild and my head started to hurt. Sighing, I unplugged the drain and let the water run out before drying off and getting dressed. When she emerged from the bathroom, Granny was sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed with a brush in her hand. Wary I crossed the room to her.

Granny smiled softly again and patted the side of the bed for me to sit down. Afraid to do anything else I did as I was told and she gently began to brush my hair, staying clear of the wounds on my head and neck, though pulling slightly to get the knots out.

"Isn't that better. A bath and now you're hair unknotted. And after we see Otokage-sama we'll get you a nice warm meal.And ask the medical squad to heal up these wounds." Granny said as she finished tying the last braid. A knock sounded at the door and Granny let out a rusty 'Come In.' And a man with white hair in a pony tail and glasses walked in. "Orochimaru-sama is ready to see you." He said simply pushing his glasses up his nose. Granny nodded and gestured for me to get up. "Go with Kabuto-san. He'll take care of you." She said and I nodded and walked over to the white haired boy.

He smiled slightly, more of a smirk in my opinion. "Hello I am Kabuto Yakushi. Lord Orochimaru's right hand man."

I didn't return the smile. "Hi. I'm afraid I don't remember my name, but I'm hoping this Lord Orochimaru will tell me who I am and what I'm doing here. Whereever Here is." I said stiffly. Chuckling Kabuto lead me out of the room and down a long hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Hotake-

Everything felt like it was falling apart. Nothing in this world would stop the shattering of my heart. To realize that my little sister, the one I had sworn to protect, was gone. Probably to never return was too much to bear. I knew it was no use to try and go after them. One boy against who knows how many soldiers would be ridiculus. Unless they laughed themselves to death first. Though the ninja were from the Sound Village it didn't nessicarily mean that they would take her to the Sound. Even if they did there was that witch to consider_. Argh! Why can't anything in my life ever be easy?_ I wondered, not really expecting an answer. I could still remember one night a while back of one of the stories I had told Misumi to get her to go to sleep.

-Flashback-

_"What's wrong Misumi-hime?" I asked calling her by her nickname. She looked up at me her green/gray eyes wide with fright as I slowly crossed to room to sit on the edge of her bed while she brought her knees up to her chest. _

_"I had a bad dream." She mumbled her bangs falling into her eyes. Smiling I reached over and ruffled her hair._

_"That's all? What was it about Misumi-hime?" She giggled at the nickname._

_"Okay Nii-san I'll tell you. There was this giant dragon chasing me breathing fire everywhere. But then you showed up..." She trailed off burying her head in her knees again._

_"What?"_

_"You... got... fried... to... a... crisp. And I was left all alone. Then the dragon came after me destroying everything!" Misumi's voice rose and I could tell that she was crying because her shoulders were shaking fiercely and her grip on her knees tightened as she rocked back and forth trying to get a hold of herself._

_My eyes softened and I reached over and picked her up cradling her to her chest._

_"Shhh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere Misumi-chan. I swear. It was just a dream. A horrible horrible dream. Now you, little princess will not be chased by any dragons nor eaten by one." I said softly stroking her hair. Sniffling she looked up at me, fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_She smiled at that and let out a yawn. Chuckling I told her; "Someone needs to go back to sleep."_

_"Okay Nii-san. But only if you tell me a story." Misumi said scrambling off of my lap and leaning back against the pillows on the head board before exclaiming; "Ack! I almost forgot!"_

_Confused I watched as she reached under the bed and pulled out a messily wrapped old box and handed it to me. "Open it.' She ordered. Smiling I did as she said and carefully pulled off the newspaper wrapping paper and opened the box. In the box laid a folded handmade quilt. Small but big enough to cover both of our small frames._

_"Happy Birthday Nii-san!" Misumi said giggling._

_"Thanks. I love it." I said hugging her. 'Okay about that story. What kind do you want?"_

_"Um... A counter story to the dream I had." She said desisivly._

_Inodded and sat indian style on the bed facing her and tucking her in._

_"Once upon a time, there was a young princess. Kind and sweet,but she had a habit of running into trouble due to people wanting to kidnapp her among other things. One day she had been out berry picking with some of the other girls from the visiting kingdom, unaware of how far she had gone the princess got lost and made the mistake of taking the path through the forest where tales of monsters and evil things lived. Not too far away a dragon had smelled the princesses berries and decided to take the berries and the girl for himself and set out to find her. Not knowing that she was being followed the princess kept walking but getting more and more lost. The dragon using his mighty wings caught up with her quickly and swooped down to grab her. Turning around just in time the princess ducked then started running and the dragon followed. Thankfully the princess had an older brother who instead of becoming a prince had decided to take the life of a knight so he could protect his little sister always. He had noticed the princess wander off and decided to follow her just in case she ran into trouble. But his horse had spooked by something in the forest and had bucked. Making the Knight fall off and have to continue on foot. Hearing his sister scream the knight took a short cut and soon caught up with the princess only to find her being chased by the evil dragon. Quickly he drew his sword and readied his shield and shouted at the dragon "You shall not harm her!!" Before charging at the dragon. Fearful for her brother's saftey, the princess grabbed the bow and arrows from her brothers backpack which he had thrown on the ground and joined her brother in combat. Remembering their archery and sword lessons together the knight smiled and worked as a team with his sister. Together they destroyed the dragon. But still had to make the long journey home. Embarressed at having to be rescued by her own older brother the princess started to sob uncontrolably. Smiling the knight wiped his little sister tears and said; "Don't worry. I'm always here. I'll always be there to protect you."_

_Expecting a question I turned back to her, but she was sound asleep clutching the striped stuffed cat with the big head. Smiling, I turned off the overhead light and silently strode from the room._

_-End FlashBack-_

_Things were better back then. _I thought fingering the stuffed toy. I think its a tiger but it's hard to tell. Anyway, I still wish Misumi-hime was here.


End file.
